Another Go, Another Shot
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: Set during Zoe and Max's last scene in "Hopelessly Addicted." Max has a suggestion for his wife, how will it turn out?


 **A/N**

 **Loosely based around the song "Best Shot" by Birdy. Set during the last Zax scene left off last night (Hopelessly Addicted)**

 **I don't own the first line.**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxxx**

"Peace offering." Said Max, holding out a curlywurly.

The female's chocolate brown eyes widened. The sweet treat had been their "thing" when they were together- along with fag breaks, of course.

"Thank you." Zoe responded, taking the chocolate from him.

He gazed at her, a smile on his face. "Zoe..."

"Hmm?" She said, looking him in the eye.

"You know that you said that I'm your husband?"

"Yes? Max, I'm sorry, I-" Zoe began, panicking. She was stunned to a stop by Max's hand on her arm again.

"Relax." He reassured her. "I was just wondering if you wanted to give this marriage a go, a proper one this time."

"I'd love that." The consultant replied, a shy smile forming on her lips.

"Right then, I'll see you back at our flat in about half an hour. I still have a key, d'you mind if I let myself in?" Max asked.

Zoe shook her head. "Of course I don't mind. I'll see you then, then Mary Jane."

"Okey doke, Spiderman." He replied, and the two parted.

A while later...

Zoe got to the front door of her flat, and was about to let herself in when she realised that her husband was most likely inside, so she knocked instead.

Max opened the door with a grin. "Hello."

"Hi." She smiled. "May I come in?" she asked, a nervous edge to her voice.

"Of course you can, Zo." He reassured her yet again, stepping aside.

Zoe stepped inside and took her coat off, hanging it up on the coat stand. "So.?" She asked.

"So." He echoed, taking her arm like he had done earlier. "I'm making you something to eat- tuna and pasta bake, your favourite."

"Yum!" Said Zoe. "Anything I can do?"

"Not at the moment." He said.

"Okay, well I'll go and put my bag and things away." Said Zoe, feeling slightly awkward. She desperately wanted to kiss Max, for him to hold her close- she didn't know if he'd push her away though.

She went into the bedroom, put her bag away and placed her phone on her bedside table, resisting the urge to check it for mWellges from Connie asking her to do extra work or something- tonight, her only focus would be her husband.

The consultant made her way back into the kitchen/ living room area. Max was at the cooker, singing along to the radio which he'd switched on.

Zoe smiled at the sight, and decided to bite the bullet so to speak.

"Hello." She said, making her way up to him.

He jumped. "Er, hello Zoe." He blushed.

"No need to be embarrassed, you're cute." She flirted.

"Why thank you." Her husband replied, turning the radio down and pulling her to him.

"Max..." his name fell from her lips in a gasp.

"Zoe..." He breathed, his lips inches from his wife's. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers.

Suddenly they were kissing, Max's hands wrapped around Zoe's waist and hers looped around his neck.

"I've missed you so much." Zoe whispered when they stopped.

"I have too, Zoe. I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled against him. "So much."

The rattling of a pan lid interrupted the romantic moment. "As much as I'd like to keep holding you close and telling you how much I love you, I need to make your tea." Max chuckled.

"There will be plenty of time for that later." Zoe said, stepping out of his embrace. "I'll put the TV on for a while."

Zoe settled down on the sofa and switched the TV on, scrolling through the channels until she found a repeat of a medical documentary that she'd seen a while back.

The doctor's eyes began to close, she was tired. Another shift beckoned the next day- she was considering taking the day off, and wondered if Max was going to do the same- she hoped so.

"Zoe." Max's voice roused her from her doze.

"Hmm?" she enquired, stretching.

"Tea." Her husband prompted, gesturing to the bowl of pasta bake on the coffee table in front of her.

Zoe's eyes focused on her husband who was sitting next to her, his legs crossed under him, a bowl of the bake that he'd made on a tray on his lap.

"Thank you." She smiled, lifting her own tray.

"Before you say anything, I know that we usually have tea at the table, but I thought seeing as you're so tired..."

Zoe placed a finger on her husband's lips."Shh, it's okay." She smiled, and began to eat.

"So, what d'you think?" Max asked.

"It's amazing, as always." She smiled.

A while later..

The two had finished their food, and were now snuggled up on the sofa.

"Max." Zoe said, turning to look at her husband.

"Yes?" He smiled.

"I'm so glad that we're giving us another shot... It means a lot." The consultant stated.

"That is a complete ditto. Zoe. I love you, you know." Her husband responded, holding her close.

"I know, I love you too."


End file.
